Composition Ich & du
by katharina.matola
Summary: Ich bin schlecht in Zusammenfassungen also versuche ich es erst garnicht xD Die Charaktere aus dem Anime gehören nicht mir, werden aber ein wenig verändert. die Charaktere die ihr findet sind von mir ausgedacht und kommen im Anime nicht vor. Würde mich freuen wenn ihr sie lesen würdet :)


Kapitel 1 Kagura

_Wieso muss das alles mir passieren? Ich wollte doch nichts weiter als zur Schule zu gehen und Musik zu machen...und mich verlieben?_

Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer und wollte alles vergessen. Alles. Die Demütigungen und Ausgrenzungen wurden immer schlimmer und sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Aber jeder hat doch einen Lichtblick in den dunkelsten Stunden oder? Für sie war es die Zukunft die sie bald ohne diese Menschen haben würde doch waren nicht alle schlecht. Ihr Onkel Ferdinand war stets für sie da wenn er denn mal zu Hause war. Er sagte zu ihr: ,,Man muss die Menschen die man liebt nicht sehen um zu wissen das sie an einen denken und sich nach ihr sehnen." Diese Worte rief sie sich stets in Erinnerung und half ihr über den Kummer hinweg genau so wie die Musik die sie über alles liebte. Niemand von ihren Verwandten versteht was sie so sehr an ihr liebt.

_Es wäre als sei man frei und könnte alles tun was man wollte, als würde einem eine andere Welt geöffnet werden._

,,Kagura! Mach auf der stelle die Tür auf! Du nichts nutziges Gör!" schrie Tante Magda die sie als Dorn im Auge betrachtete. Alles was sie tat war nicht richtig und ihre ach so tolle Tochter Charlotte konnte es besser. ,,Kagura wir gehen bald zur Schule in der Stadt! Also pack gefälligst meine Sachen klar?!" meldete sich der Teufel persönlich zu Wort.

3 Tage später

Ich wachte auf und merkte das etwas anderes war. Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich um. Das war nicht mein Zimmer...da viel mir ein ,dass das doch mein Zimmer war, das von der Akademie. Wir waren auf ein Internat geschickt worden und nicht auf irgend ein Internat sondern die Saotome-Akademie. Sie ist berühmt für ihre hervorragende Ausbildung von Komponisten und Idolen. Und nun war ich ein Teil davon. Es waren kaum Schüler an der Schule was wahrscheinlich daran lag das Ferien waren. Ob es wenn stören würde das ich mich umschaue? überlegte ich und machte mich auf den Weg nach einem entspannten Ort. Wenn ich ehrlich war ich hatte keine Ahnung von Idolen. Es war mir ein Rätsel wie man so etwas werden wollte. Schon seit ich klein war schlug mein Herz nur für Klassiker wie von J.C. Bach und Beethoven oder Chopin. All diese Komponisten und ihre Werke haben mein Leben gestaltet. Ich will so werden wie sie. Das ist mein Traum. Ich verließ mein Zimmer und ging den langen Flur entlang der die Räume der Mädchen von denen der Jungs trennte. Es war still...sehr still. Es sollte einem angst machen aber es war auch schön mal nicht die ganze Zeit angeschrien zu werden. Ich erreichte das Foyer und gelangte ins Schulgebäude. Ich suchte nichts bestimmtes doch dann sah ich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Musikraum_. Ich machte die Tür einen Spalt breit auf und lugte hindurch. Niemand zusehen. Ich öffnete sie ganz und ging hinein. Es stand ein Piano direkt neben der Tafel auf der rechten Seite, auf der linken waren Tische und Stühle. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und bewegte mich gerade Wegs aufs Piano zu. Es war ein Schmuckstück und verleitete mich dazu mich auf den Hocker zu setzten und meine Finger über die Abdeckung der Passten gleiten zu lassen. Ich öffnete die Abdeckung und legte meine Finger auf die Passten. Bevor ich einen Ton spielen konnte wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Und da stand sie mein schlimmster Alptraum. ,,Kagura was tust du hier?! Du solltest doch meine Sachen waschen und bügeln und in meinen Schrank packen!" sagte meine Cousine Charlotte. Ich fühle mich manch mal wie Cinderella nur ohne die Fee, die Tiere, den Prinzen und den Gesangseinlagen (Disney Cinderella). ,,Ich wollte mich nur mal umsehen." sagte ich ,,Ach umsehen anstatt deine Pflichten zu erfüllen. Das wird Mutter aber gar nicht gefallen wenn ich ihr das erzähle.." ,,Nein bitte erzähl ihr nichts, Bitte. Sie wird mich sonnst von hier weg schicken! Das will ich nicht!" schrie ich ihr entgegen und mir kamen die Tränen. ,,Ich werde es ihr nicht sagen unter einer Bedingung..." sagte sie und wartete auf mein Einverständnis woraufhin ich nickte. ,,Das du ab sofort meine Hausaufgaben und Referate machst." verdammt sie hat mich reingelegt und ich konnte nichts dagegen machen da sie sonst meiner Tante erzählt das ich nichts tue und ihrer ,rücksichtsvollen' und ,gutherzigen' Tochter nur Probleme bereite. ,,Darf ich mich noch umschauen Bitte! Ich verspreche das ich dann alles mache nur lass mir noch ein bisschen Zeit. Ich war die ganzen 3 Tage die wir nun hier sind in deinem Zimmer und habe ausgepackt." sagte ich ihr sie hingegen sah mich mit einem misstrauischen Blick an und meinte ,,Na gut weil ich ein netter Mensch bin und nicht so sein möchte gebe ich dir bis zum Abendessen Zeit." Gott sie und ,netter Mensch'?! Nicht mal eins der Worte beschreibt im geringsten was sie für ein Wesen ist!

_,,Mama! Papa! Bleibt bei mir bitte! Geht nicht!...Mama!Papa!"_

Ich öffnete meine Augen da ich auf einmal ein Gewicht auf meinem Bauch spürte. Ich blickte an mir herab und sah eine Katze zusammen gerollt drauf liegen. Ich führte meine Hand zu ihrem Kopf und wollte sie streicheln da hob sie ihn und blickte mich an. Sie war wirklich schön das Fell glänzend, die Augen groß und wie klein sie war. ,,Aru was machst du da wir sollten das Geheimnis der Tür im Jungsblock und nicht in der Sonne liegen." hörte ich eine Mädchenstimme sagen. Ich blickte auf und sah sie. Ein Mädchen von kleiner Statur und mit kurzen weißen Haaren. Sie hatte die gleiche Augenfarbe wie die Katze die weiter auf meinem Bauch schlief. ,,Aarrgghh!Aru komm schon! Das kannst du später auch noch machen." ich antwortete anstelle der Katze und sagte ,,Naja später würde sie es nicht so gemütlich haben da ich dann schon weg bin und sie sich sonst auf den Boden legen müsste." und lächelte. Das Mädchen sah mich an und sah überrascht aus. Sie kniete sich zu mir und musterte mich. Mir wurde leicht komisch und ich wusste nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll also schaute ich auf die Katze runter die auf meinem Bauch lag. Ich streichelte sie und sagte ,,Du heißt also Aru ja?" und musste lächeln. Aru hob den Kopf und sah mich an und miaute und legte ihn wieder auf ihren Pfoten ab. ,,Wie heißt du?" hörte ich das Mädchen sagen. ,,Kagura Suzuki. Und Du?" sie sah sehr ernst aus und ,ich weiß nicht warum, fand das es nicht zu ihr passte so zu gucken. Auf einmal fing sie an zu grinsen und sagte ,,Yumi Edwards" und reichte mir die Hand. Ich ergriff sie und wir beide mussten anfangen zu lachen. ,,Edwards sehr interessant. Gibt es zu dem Namen auch eine Geschichte?" sie sah mich lächelnd an und meinte ,,Nein eigentlich nicht." Aru streckte sich und sprang von meinem Bauch. ,,Tja Nickerchen beendet würde ich sagen." Yumi stand auch auf und drehte sich um, um zu gehen doch hielt sie inne und sah mich über die Schulter Hinweg an und sagte ,,Bis dann." und fing an zu grinsen. Ich wusste nicht wie ich drauf reagieren sollte und sagte ,,das hoffe ich..." und stand auf um zum Abendessen zu gehen.

Kapitel 2 Schule, Auseinandersetzungen und Freundschaft

Ich saß im Klassenraum und kam mir einfach nur komisch vor jeder hatte mindestens einen Freund nur ich war alleine. Selbst Charlotte hatte Freunde...CHARLOTTE! Ich meine bei ihr ist in der Erziehung garantiert was schief gelaufen aber warum fand sie bitte Freunde und ich nicht? Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als auf einmal die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren den Raum betrat. Sie schaute sich um da blieb ihr Blick an mir hängen und sie sah mich wütend an. ,,Du da! Runter da DAS ist mein Platz!" und kam auf mich zu ,,Bitte Was?" fragte ich da ich der Meinung war mich verhört zu haben. ,,Das ist mein Platz also beweg deinen Hintern von dort!" sagte sie und stand direkt vor meinem Tisch. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte da war auf einmal Charlotte neben mir und sagte ,,Kagura hörst du schlecht? Du sollst aufstehen da das ihr Platz ist." Ich war nun noch mehr verwirrt und stand auf und nahm meine Sachen und verließ den Raum.

Im Musikraum

Wir waren nun im Musikraum und jeder sollte sein Lieblingslied vortragen. Ich wusste nicht was ich spielen sollte also wartete ich bis ich dran war und entschied mich spontan. Doch vorher war noch das Mädchen dran das mich heute morgen vor allen lächerlich gemacht hat und ich wollte es ihr so sehr heimzahlen. Sie sang und das auch nicht schlecht doch ich wusste ich würde besser sein als sie. Ihre stimme war sanft und ruhig doch ihr fehlte etwas. Als sie fertig war sah Ringo-sensei uns an und fragte ,,Na meine Lieben wie fandet ihr es denn?" Es meldeten sich viele und alle sagten das gleiche ,,Es war traumhaft!", ,,Nicht zu übertreffen", ,,Kein Wunder das man sie unbedingt an der Schule wollte". Da meldete ich mich. Ringo-sensei sah mich lächelnd an und sagte ,,Ja?" ich stand auf und holte tief Luft ,,Sie hat eine schöne Stimme das muss man zugeben." ,,Danke" sagte sie und grinste mich triumphierend an ,,doch..." sagte ich und hielt noch mal inne ,,Doch was?" fragte sie schon etwas grimmiger. ,,Du versuchst zwar Gefühl reinzubringen doch sind das nicht die die du empfindest." sagte ich und alle in der Klasse sahen mich an. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie zeigte ein wenig von ihrer Irritation. ,,Wo von sprichst du bitte? Das sind die Gefühle die ich zeigen möchte und außerdem was weißt du schon du bist doch eine Komponistin oder etwa nicht? Seit wann wissen die was vom singen!" sagte sie in einem spöttischem Ton und fing an zu lachen alle anderen in der Klasse stimmten mit ein. Ich setzte mich hin während Ringo-sensei versuchte alle zu beruhigen. Es kamen noch andere vor mir dran dann rief sie mich ,,Suzuki Kagura" Ich stand auf und ging nach vorne. ,,Und was willst du uns präsentieren?" ,,Ich werde auf dem Piano spielen." und machte mich auf den Weg. Ich setzte mich und atmete ein paarmal tief ein und aus. Dann fing ich an zu spielen. Es war ein Stück das mein Vater für mich komponiert hat und meine Mutter sang dazu. Da sie heute nicht mehr da war musste ich das machen. Ich spielte und sang und mir wurde ganz warm ums Herz als ich spielte. Die Erinnerungen kamen zurück und ich fühlte mich wieder wie damals so …...Glücklich.

_,,Kagura komm sing mit!" ,,Was? Das kann ich nicht ich muss doch spielen! Ahha ich hab mich verspielt" ,,Ach das macht nichts. Du musst nur noch mehr üben dann wirst du es schon hinkriegen." _

Ich hörte auf zu singen und spielte das letzte bisschen vom Klavierteil. Dann sah ich die Klasse an die mich alle total entsetzt an sahen. Ringo-sensei hatte als erster die Stimme wieder erlangt und fragte ,,Wie fandet ihr diese Performance?" und schaute die anderen an. Ich suchte den Rotschopf und musste lachen. Sie war sprachlos und kam gar nicht mehr aus dem Staunen raus. Dann klingelte es und ich ging zu meinem Platz und schnappte mir mein Zeug.

Mittagspause

Ich war wieder draußen und lehnte an dem Baum an dem ich zum ersten mal Yumi und Aru getroffen hatte. Ich hatte mein Essen nicht angerührt und es lag immer noch verpackt in meiner Lunchbox. Ich hörte Schritte und schaute in die Richtung aus der sie kamen. Es war Yumi. Sie setzte sich neben, schloss die Augen und sagte nichts. Ich sah sie an und wollte mit ihr reden doch wusste ich nicht ob es eine so gute Idee war. Vielleicht würde sie mich für zu aufdringlich halten und wieder gehen doch das wollte ich nicht. ,,Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?" sagte sie und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich blickte sie an ,,Ich...naja...also weißt du..." ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und wurde nervös. Ich sprach nicht oft mit Menschen und vor allem nicht mit weiblichen. ,,Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?" das brachte mich jetzt komplett aus dem Konzept also hielt ich es für das beste auf diese Frage zu antworten. ,,Blau. Und deine?" sie überlegte und sagte ,,Schwarz" ich schaute sie an und fragte ,,warum diese Farbe?" sie musste grinsen und sagte ,,Weil der Weltraum auch schwarz ist und ich der festen Überzeugung bin das es dort mehr geben muss als nur Dunkelheit und ein paar Meteoriten." sah mich an. Ich verstand nicht so ganz was sie meinte und hackte noch mal nach ,,du meinst doch nicht mit mehr etwa..." doch weiter kam ich nicht da sie mich gleich unterbrach ,,Und ob es sind Außerirdische. Und ich sage die sie haben auch uns schon unter ihrer Kontrolle." Sie wurde ernst und blickte sich überall um dann kam sie näher zu mir und sagte ,,Sie sind überall" und beugte sich zurück ich sah sie an und musste lachen. Sie schaute erst komisch doch dann stimmte sie mit ein. Wir sprachen noch eine weile über alles mögliche und der meiste Teil hatte mit Mars- oder Jupitermännchen zu tun.

Nacht

Ich lag in meinem Zimmer und lies den Tag noch mal an mir vorbei ziehen. Ich hatte jetzt eine richtige Freundin, eine Rivalin und einen leckeres Abendessen. Besser hätte es nicht laufen können. Ich machte die Augen zu und träumte davon wie ich auf einer Wiese stand und eine Melodie im Hintergrund gespielt wurde. Ich konnte nicht ganz sagen was es war aber es war beruhigend und schön anzuhören nicht sowie Charlotte ,wenn sie versucht Geige zu spielen.


End file.
